Seinaru Tenshi Pretty Cure!
Seinaru Tenshi Pretty Cure! (聖なる天使プリキュア！ Seinaru Tenshi Purikyua!), officially translated as "Holy Angel Pretty Cure!", is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the sixteenth instalment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It began airing on February 2, 2019, succeeding Royal Dream Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. It is directed and written by Kobayashi Tsubomi. The series' main motifs are angels, while the sub motifs are love and friendship. Synopsis * Seinaru Tenshi Pretty Cure! episodes Aikawa Kokoro is an ordinary student at Private Tengoku Academy - or so she thought. One day, she meets a young cat-like fairy named Celeste, who tells Kokoro that she has been sent from the Holy Land by God in order to find the legendary angels. Suddenly, Alastor, a companion of Satan, appears in front of Kokoro and Celeste! He demands that Celeste hand over the Angel Keys, which will unlock the door to the Holy Land. However, Celeste doesn't have the keys, as it is the legendary angels' mission to find the keys. To make things worse, Alastor creates a monster called a Yaminooku! Celeste then gives Kokoro a rosary, and when Kokoro shouts out "Pretty Cure, Angelic Spell!", the rosary shines a magical light over Kokoro and transforms her into Cure Sweetheart! Now being joined by Nagashima Hotaru (Cure Eternal) and Hoshikami Tsubasa (Cure Glitter), the legendary angels "Pretty Cure" will fight to save the world from despair! Characters Pretty Cure Aikawa Kokoro (愛川こころ Aikawa Kokoro) / Cure Sweetheart (キュアスウィートハート Kyua Suu~ītohāto) Kokoro is a fourteen-year-old girl in her second year at Private Tengoku Academy. She is a friendly and sweet girl who likes to make her friends smile. Although she is energetic, she can be quite bashful at times. She also has a very beautiful voice and loves to sing. Her alter ego is the legendary angel, Cure Sweetheart whose theme colour is pink. Nagashima Hotaru (永島蛍 Nagashima Hotaru) / Cure Eternal (キュアエターナル Kyua Etānaru) Hotaru is the fifteen-year-old Student Council President in her third year at Private Tengoku Academy. She is an intelligent and strict girl, who takes things rather seriously, but she also easily scared and embarrassed. Hotaru doesn't believe in second chances without a person taking responsibility for what he/she has done. Her alter ego is the legendary angel, Cure Eternal whose theme colour is blue. Hoshikami Tsubasa (星神翼 Hoshikami Tsubasa) / Cure Glitter (キュアグリッター Kyua Gurittā) Tsubasa is a fourteen-year-old girl in her second year at Private Tengoku Academy. She is a fun-loving and energetic girl, and her personality contrasts greatly with Hotaru's personality. Tsubasa is very friendly, and loves to be in the spotlight, which will sometimes make her seem selfish. Her alter ego is the legendary angel, Cure Glitter whose theme colour is yellow. Cure Radiance (キュアラディアンス Kyua Radiansu) A mysterious red Cure, whose personality is currently unknown. Mascots Celeste (セレステ Seresute) Celeste is a cat-like fairy from the Holy Land who was sent by God to the human world in order to look for the legendary angels. Celeste is friendly and loyal, but she can be a bit of a scatterbrain. Shadow World Satan (サタン Satan) Satan is the Devil and the leader of the Shadow World, and is also the main antagonist of the series. His personality is currently unknown. Alastor (アラストル Arasutoru) One of the underlings created by Satan to serve him. He encounters the Pretty Cures whilst searching for the Angel Keys. He is a polite gentleman, but he will do anything to collect all of the Angel Keys. Seth (セス Seth) One of the underlings created by Satan to serve him. He relies on strength rather than intelligence, and wants to defeat the Pretty Cures even more than finding the Angel Keys. Hecate (ヘカテ Hekate) One of the underlings created by Satan to serve him. She is a witch and the only known female living in the Shadow World, and uses magic instead of physical strength. She is also highly intelligent, and uses traps to lure out the Pretty Cures. Yaminooku (闇の奥 Yaminooku) The monsters for this season which are created using evil energy. Minor Characters Items * Holy Rosary (ホーリーローザリー Hōrī Rōzarī): The device that allows Kokoro, Hotaru and Tsubasa to transform into Pretty Cure with the phrase "Pretty Cure, Angelic Spell!". It is shaped as a golden cross with a gemstone that is the respective theme colour of the Cures in the centre of it. * Angel Key (エンジェルキー Enjeru Kī): The main collectible items of the series. They are the keys to the door of the Holy Land. Locations * Ainomachi (愛の街 Ainomachi): The main setting of the series, and the city where the Cures live. It is currently under attack by the Shadow World. * Private Tengoku Academy (プライベート天国アカデミー Puraibēto Tengoku Akademī): The school that the Cures attend. * Holy Land (聖地 Seichi): The world where Celeste comes from. It is also known as "Heaven", and is ruled over by God. The door to the Holy Land can only be opened by the Angel Keys. Within the Holy Land, there is a legend about four legendary angels who will come to save the world when it is in great peril. * Shadow World (影の世界 Kage no sekai): The main antagonists of the series. It is also known as "Hell", and is ruled over by Satan. Trivia * Seinaru Tenshi Pretty Cure! is the sixth series to have a Japanese title after Futari wa Pretty Cure, Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, DokiDoki! Pretty Cure and Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. * This season shares a few similarities with Go! Princess Pretty Cure: ** Both seasons feature a team of four Cures with the colours pink, blue, yellow and red. ** Both series' collectible items are keys. ** The pink Cures of both series have blonde hair. ** Both kingdoms of each series (Hope Kingdom and the Holy Land) feature a legend of four Pretty Cures. ** Both seasons start off with three Cures. ** Both seasons have a mysterious fourth Cure that appear in the middle of the series. * This is the second series to use names from mythology, preceded by Suite Pretty Cure♪. Merchandise Please refer to the main page Seinaru Tenshi Pretty Cure! Merchandise for more information. Gallery Official Art/Profile Previews/Leaks Official Desktop Wallpapers Videos Category:Article stubs Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Seinaru Tenshi Pretty Cure! Category:Series Category:TsubomiSeries